


Flushed at First Sight

by artsySeaqueen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Time, Karezi Day, Mild Language, Minor Terezi Pyrope/Karkat Vantas, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsySeaqueen/pseuds/artsySeaqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first fic so i know not everything is perfect! I know theres some hard core karezi shippers out there so have mercy on me if i didn't portray your perfect first meeting (シ_ _)シ  I'm hoping to get the hang of this and write better, longer fanfics soon!~ thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flushed at First Sight

You looked at the girl standing in front of you. The one who sat in front of you in class and licked crayons. Terezi. You weren’t expecting someone like that to be so pretty. She peered at you through her short bangs, her black shoulder length hair looking perfectly messy yet organized. The way her red eyes were so stunningly beautiful. The way her fitted black tee complimented her breasts and how her teal shorts showed her perfectly toned legs all the way down to her red converse.  
Well, maybe you looked a little too long because she was tapping her foot impatiently and was slightly blushing (which was also cute) when you looked back up to her face.  


“Ahem” the girl standing behind Terezi said impatiently. Vriska, that was her name. You recognized her as that bitch who kicked the ball at your head in gym and practically knocked you out. You could tell because of her asymmetrical horns and her long blue-black hair. She had harsh cerulean eyes- blind on one side. and thin, scowling lips that her fangs poked over. She was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans and she glared at you like you were something her lusus shit out.  


“So can you help me out or not?” Terezi asked you.  


“What?” You don’t remember her asking you anything before. Stupid stupid dumb. This was the exact reason why your quadrants were such a fucking disaster. Terezi sighed and replied,  


“If you didn’t notice, I missed like 99% of 1st period and I didn’t get the notes. Vriska said you took notes so I was wondering..”  


“Oh! Of course of course!” You responded. Now you got it, she wanted to copy down your notes. That was fine with you, of course it was.  


“Wow thanks!” Terezi chirped gratefully, a sharp toothed grin spreading across her face, “I didn’t expect you to have actually taken notes.” Vriska snorted in agreement.  
“Well I’ll see you around then” She said and walked off confidently despite being blind in both eyes. You couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't write this as Karezi at first...


End file.
